The present invention relates to new and distinct strawberry plant designated as ‘Dr. Duncan’ (a.k.a. ‘108637’).
‘Dr. Duncan’ (a.k.a. ‘108637’) is the result of a controlled-cross made in Nov. 18, 2010 between a female parent cultivar designated ‘107801’ (a.k.a. ‘Akira’) and a male parent cultivar designated ‘1038578’ made by the Inventor and was first fruited in Watsonville, Calif. growing fields. Following selection and during testing, the plant was originally designated ‘108637’ and subsequently named ‘Dr. Duncan’. ‘Dr. Duncan’ is a day-neutral plant.
This new strawberry plant was asexually reproduced via runners (stolons) by the inventor at Watsonville, Calif. Asexual propagules from the original source have been tested in Watsonville growing fields and to a limited extent, grower fields in high elevation. The properties of this plant were found to be transmissible by such asexual reproduction. The plant is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.